


Focus

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clergy, Finger Sucking, Hypnotism, M/M, Power Imbalance, Religion, Religion Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, how did that vibrator get in my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: A priest notes Elias' focus during prayer seems to be slipping, so he offers a tried-and-true method of keeping a better grip on it.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of continuation of the previous work in this series, "Together for You." Not necessary to read before this, but it can be read here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222778

When Elias was requested to come to a priest's office, he'd assumed he was in trouble. He had no idea why, and while none of the other acolytes could think of a reason for the clergy to request him directly, they comforted him by stating they were always nice. Even if he'd done something wrong, no one could imagine him being punished for it too badly. Maybe some extra chores around the temple. Maybe copying some hymns a few times over. While he appreciated the words, he was still nervous when walking through the cloister to the offices. The only time he had been there previously was when he was conscripted to the temple; that had been almost a year prior. He knocked gently on the door before sliding it open. The priest motioned with a gloved hand for him to come inside. 

"Welcome, acolyte," he said as Elias sat on a bench before his desk. Elias knew the clergy's names, but it was rare for the clergy to refer to any of the acolytes with anything but their title. He offered some sort of thanks for being there. Even he could tell how awkward he sounded. The priest looked a little bemused. "You look nervous. Is this the first time you've been asked to one of these meetings?"

"I believe so," he answered. His back was carefully pulled straight, feet flat on the floor. The room was chilly. He supposed that explained the gloves.

"There's no need to be scared, acolyte. I've merely wanted to see how your personal growth has developed since your arrival." Elias wasn't sure what to say to that. "Myself and other members of the clergy have noticed some worrying signs in your devotion. We wanted to ensure all was well with you."

His eyes grew wide at that. "Signs?" he repeated. Was he cursed or something? 

"A few times, I've been told you've quieted during prayer, or seemed to have been mouthing words. I've also heard tale that you've engaged in gossip with other acolytes."

His eyes were like saucers. He had no idea how to reply to either claim. He wasn't even sure if they were true. What counted as gossip? How loud was he supposed to be? _Had_ he been mouthing prayers? The clergy couldn't be wrong, so something had to have happened.

"Again, there's no need to be scared," the priest said, raising a hand to try and calm the air. Elias lowered his head. He felt so embarrassed he could cry. "Our goal in this talk is not to punish, simply to see how we may improve your discipline. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"No, sir," Elias said quickly, shaking his head. "It's my fault. I'll be more diligent. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense." The priest shook his head right back. "You are not the first to struggle in this way. We have many tools to help you keep your focus on your prayers and growth." Elias nodded morosely. "Why don't I assign you some homework? You can try it for today and see if it helps you to stay focused." He rose his eyes to meet the priest's, who was smiling so warmly at him, so generously. He wondered who else had been having problems like this. Maybe he could ask around.

"Of course, if you think it can help me get back on track, sir." He nodded his head.

"Excellent." The priest lifted his sleeve to check his watch, humming. "You'll be attending the afternoon and evening prayers in the temple, correct? No meal preparation duties?"

"No, sir. I'll be attending both." He hated praying with just the chefs when he had kitchen duty during a scheduled prayer. It was weird to do it without any clergy present. He felt like the cooks just rushed through the words. 

"Excellent, excellent. I'm sure two sessions of this homework will be more than enough for you." Elias rose when the priest motioned him to. "The history associated with this is that of our God protecting Geld. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, sir." He approached the priest to where he wanted him, which was right before him behind the desk.

"Tell me what you know."

Elias swallowed. "Geld asked our Lord for protection from thieves, and our God asked in return for him to keep the vision of our Holiness in his heart for each day he wanted protection. Geld struggled due to his fears. He worried that if he rested or closed his eyes to pray, his things would be stolen away. Our Lord reminded him each day to keep the vision in his heart, but Geld struggled. He doubted in our God's power to protect, even during something as all-consuming as prayer." The priest was nodding. "Geld finally put his trust in our Holiness and prayed for three days. Thieves came to take his things, but our Lord protected him from harm, and the thieves came away with nothing. Geld was rewarded for his prayers and his trust with safety and property."

"Excellent, acolyte." Elias couldn't help but smile. "We will strengthen that same trust and faith in you."

When he stood for the afternoon prayer, the buzzing began. The music was just beginning as the pressure and weight inside him suddenly began to vibrate, and for a moment Elias' eyes shot wide. He didn't remember that pressure being there, he realized, didn't remember how it had gotten there or what it was but suddenly his entire body felt like it was being teased from within, shaking with so much pleasure that his lips parted before the prayers begun. For a moment, he couldn't focus at all. Then he remembered the priest, that discussion from just an hour ago, the lesson about Geld. Was this related? This must be some sort of test, some sort of distraction he had to overcome. The note denoting the start of prayers began and he spoke immediately, reciting each word perfectly alongside the rest of the acolytes. The buzzing increased, the pressure growing as his body shuddered in pleasure. He couldn't let it distract him. He kept praying, kept speaking the words as perfectly as he could even as his breath grew heavy and the vibrations got stronger and stronger. By the time it was nothing but a constant buzz he could feel his knees threatening to buck beneath him, but he wouldn't let it happen. He knew the priests were watching. He knew their Lord was watching. He kept praying. When their chorus ended, when they dropped to their knees simultaneously to bow their heads to the floor, Elias felt his hips shaking as he lifted them to lower his head. His eyes rolled, the outline of that pressure so solid and strong and rough inside him, and as they knelt there he came, his hips jerking against the vibration. When his mind cleared, he rose his head with the others, dazed. The buzzing had stopped. He gazed slowly around the room until he saw the priest, looking at him with an approving smile.

The evening prayer was somehow even harder. He could barely concentrate on the words, kept feeling his lips trip over themselves as that pressure tore through his muscles and tortured his body ruthlessly. He could see his nipples standing pert through his uniform. He was drooling, actually drooling, and his tongue felt so heavy in his mouth as he recited each prayer as well as he could. His whole body felt oversensitive. When they bowed their heads he wondered if he would come again, if that would end it again, but the orgasm wouldn't come, and when he rose his head and stood, saw the same priest looking at him, still smiling approvingly. He didn't know what he was doing right. His body felt like it had been wrecked. He could barely keep his legs standing. 

As they began to exit, the priest stopped him as they reached the doorway, asking him to met with him in the vestry. He followed him, somehow. His legs were shaking horribly. "You did much better today. Did you feel your struggle for focus?"

"Yes, sir," he said. The buzzing had picked back up. He wasn't sure what decided when it would. He wondered if this would happen whenever from now on, if his ass would suddenly start vibrating like this when he least expected it.

"Your struggles are part of your growth, acolyte." He stared up at the priest, clutching the front of his robes. "This technique has been practiced by many of your fellow worshipers. I could see from some of them today that they recognized your struggle." His eyes widened in horror. "No need to fear. Everyone seemed very proud of your prayers. You truly worked hard despite all of your distractions." His gaze shot away. The idea anyone had seen him like that was mortifying. "There is no need to feel embarrassed. Your fellow worshipers recognized your effort to move in the right direction. Surely they're proud of you for the progress you made during today's prayers." Elias said nothing. It was so hard to focus on what the priest was saying while the buzzing still plagued him. Praying was one thing; conversation was another. "You still seem distracted. Perhaps we'll end the homework for today on this final note." Elias blinked as the priest rose a finger to his mouth. "Part your lips for me." 

"Yes, sir." He opened them and the priest began feeding the finger through, adding a second as well. Elias startled at both additions, but steeled himself as they pressed against his tongue.

"Simply another method of training focus," he explained. "Recite tonight's prayers, once through."

Elias swallowed around the fingers. The combination of the digits in his mouth and the buzzing was almost too much. He finished the first stanza well enough, but on the second, his tongue could barely avoid the fingers, his lips meeting them and pressing around them with each syllable as he tried to pronounce the words clearly enough. His eyes began to lid as the pleasure mounted, and by the end of the second stanza he was openly staring at the priest, drool dripping down his chin again. At the end of the third, he felt like he might come at any moment, his tongue lapping at the digits between each line, the priest scissoring them and pressing them deeper into his mouth as he coated them in his saliva. During the final stanza, he finally came, sullying his pants yet again as his body rolled and shook and the priest kept his lips parted by keeping his tongue pressed down. The buzzing stopped as soon as he finished the prayer, and the priest slid his fingers free.

"We'll try this again tomorrow," he told Elias, who nodded dizzily. "It seems you still have a lot to learn, acolyte. Your clergy is here to assist you, always."

"Thank you, my priest," he managed, tipping his head as drool slid down his neck. As far as punishment went, this definitely could have been worse.


End file.
